


日出之前

by Antel8pe



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom Kang Seungyoon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antel8pe/pseuds/Antel8pe
Summary: 无授权翻译双狼人设定，姜昇润因为即将到来的热潮期而只能在满月之夜呆在家里。





	日出之前

通常情况下，他们都会在满月的时候聚集起来。即使时代已经不同，他们如今都融进了正常人类的圈子里，他们仍旧保留着这个习俗。这不是强制的或命令的，如果你在满月时不和大部队呆在一起或者只是呆在家里，同族们也不会暴怒或责怪你。在这么长的时间后，他们仍然这样做的一个主要原因就是这能让族群更加紧密。尽管大家分散地居住在城市的各地，满月的聚会能让大家聚集起来，推动族群的链接更加坚实牢靠。满月之聚同样能用来接收和介绍新鲜血液——总该有这样一个作用。  
姜昇润坐在他公寓的楼梯上，脚蜷缩在身下，吉他放在膝头。他面前的小矮桌上散落着纸张。姜昇润缓慢柔软地低哼，用笔在本子上涂写，在遗忘前记下那些临时想出的歌词。在他的本子旁边放着一个被刷成大黄蜂颜色、装着热气腾腾的咖啡的马克杯。  
外面，太阳正在下山。冬日已至，十二月了，所以现在仅仅是下午3点也解释得通。外面的天空被涂抹上一种漂亮的紫橙混色。姜昇润尝试画了一次，但他没感觉他能仅用水彩就勾画出这种色彩的绚丽之处。当画干了的时候，它已经从苍白转为一种更偏灰的颜色，所以他想过将它扔掉。但他的男朋友阻止了他，而这幅画现在正挂在他们卧室的墙上。  
“昇勋哥，你干嘛要把你的夹克穿在里面？”昇润问，拍了拍李昇勋的肩。李昇勋在脸朝下摔到姜昇润膝盖上前迅速地四肢着地撑住了自己，挤占空间的吉他因此发出一声暧昧的混响。李昇勋转过头，脸颊挤挨着昇润的被棉质包裹的大腿。他的兜帽掉下来遮住他的脸，打到他的眼睛，让李昇勋看起来像个小孩。当李昇勋这样朝他笑的时候，姜昇润发出软软的嘲笑声。  
“我马上要出门，我刚只是在检查看看我能不能把羊毛衫塞进我的夹克里。”李昇勋在把他的脸完全埋进昇润的大腿之前跟他讲道。李昇勋温热的呼吸从姜昇润裤子单薄的棉布中渗进去，打热了他大腿上一小片肌肤。事实上，姜昇润可以仅靠自己一个人就保持温暖，但无论如何，他还是让李昇勋这样做了。  
“你要一个人去吗？”姜昇润问，轻轻地把吉他从膝盖上放下去好留给李昇勋更多空间。像只猫一样，李昇勋在姜昇润的腿上慵懒地向四周伸展他细长的四肢。当姜昇润拽下他的黄色兜帽露出他明亮的金发，并将手伸进他的发丝间抚摸时，李昇勋发出类似猫咪的咕噜声。他的头发比他才从起范*那里回来的时候柔顺多了，那时他的头发就像被放进油炸锅里炸过一样。  
“我本来是准备和我的男朋友一起去的。”李昇勋说，脸对着姜昇润的大腿，姜昇润能听到他咧着嘴笑嘻嘻的声音。姜昇润一点也不温柔地拍拍李昇勋的后脑勺，但又轻柔地挠了挠他的头皮作为弥补。  
“哥，你知道我不能去的。”姜昇润不满地抱怨。李昇勋在他的膝盖上蠕动着转身，直到他躺在昇润的膝盖上。李昇勋举起一只手臂，用手掌捧着昇润的脸颊，凝视着他。李昇勋嘴角温柔的笑让姜昇润的心脏疼痛了一下，他的胃也随之一阵抽搐。  
“是啊，我知道。”李昇勋有点不好意思地说，拇指描摹着姜昇润的颧骨。“你确定不想让我留下来吗？”  
“一个晚上，我没关系的。”姜昇润说。尽管他知道一旦李昇勋离开，这间公寓会是什么感觉，他会是什么感觉，他还是回了一个微笑。这不安的危机感目前还没有完全的在他身体里安家，因为李昇勋的存在驱逐了它，所以姜昇润才能抽空思考那个处境。他太知道那会是什么感觉，但他目前还体会不到。李昇勋能让一切变好。只要他在那，就让人安心，李昇勋的存在就像他灵魂的镇痛软膏。  
李昇勋的手掌相比起姜昇润的皮肤来说很温暖，鉴于他的手从他的脖子处开始旅行般向下，手指在后颈处蜷曲，将姜昇润拉下来然后给他一个亲吻。现在姜昇润背部弯曲的角度让他很不舒服，但是他几乎不在乎。在他们亲吻的时候，李昇勋的手指爬上了昇润后颈的头发，温柔地轻拍。  
一吻结束，他们暂时分开。李昇勋坐起来，在挤进姜昇润两腿之间前掰开他的双腿，用腿把自己推得更近，并将姜昇润的两条腿分别放在自己腿上。然后第二个吻就如第一个一样甜蜜、温暖。李昇勋的手握住姜昇润的腰，把他带的更近。他的手就在昇润运动裤的腰带上方，热度逼人，渗进昇润的棉质T恤里。  
李昇勋不论尝起来、闻起来都很美妙。不管他们距离多近，姜昇润永远都期望更近一点。经常，姜昇润发现自己抚摸着李昇勋的脸颊、脸贴着他的胳膊或者后背，几乎是绝望地想被李昇勋的气味包裹住。对他来说，其实没有必要持续不断地被李昇勋的气味标记，因为他们是互为伴侣的狼。他们有自己独特的气味，但是姜昇润老是认为自己应该要闻起来比他现在更像李昇勋。  
什么东西发出震动的声音：一部手机。李昇勋想要抽身。姜昇润发出一声轻柔的抗议，轻轻地咬了下李昇勋的下唇，抓住他的肱二头肌，不让他离开。李昇勋挨着姜昇润的嘴唇轻笑出声，然后在抽身前亲吻回去，给他两个短暂的、甜蜜的啄吻。  
李昇勋靠近的时候，姜昇润的血冲上他的脸颊，他把头埋在李昇勋的下巴下。  
“可爱。”李昇勋温柔地说，在姜昇润的额角处印下一个吻。如果他的脸之前没红，那现在肯定红了。姜昇润因为自己做出这样的反应骂自己。他们是情侣，没有必要表现得像个情窦初开的小孩。尽管如此，姜昇润的手还是在李昇勋的厚夹克前握成了拳头。  
“是南太铉。”李昇勋静静地讲。布料和魔术贴发出的声音告诉姜昇润他估计正在把手机装进口袋。而环住他肩膀的手证实了这一点。李昇勋轻柔地将自己的脸靠在姜昇润的头顶上，让他们两个能在对方的怀里蜷缩的时间更长一点。  
“你知道的，谣言说南太铉在和一个人交往。”姜昇润说，声音有些含糊。李昇勋轻哼一声，他的手还在顺着姜昇润的头抚摸，梳理他的头发。  
“谁能抓住我们蝴蝶王子的注意力呢，我倒是真想知道。”李昇勋若有所思地回答。太铉是他们俩的朋友和同族。姜昇润认识他的时间最长，鉴于他是姜昇润的家族中的一员。当李昇勋和姜昇润结为伴侣的时候，李昇勋离开了自己的家族，转而加入了姜昇润的。  
“不管是谁，我都祝他们好运。南太铉绝对不是什么容易相处的人。”李昇勋半开玩笑半认真地讲。姜昇润拧了一下他的脖颈。  
“南太铉是个很好的人。”姜昇润争辩道。  
“是，我没说他不是。只是他会在那些不那么了解他的人面前表现的苛刻又粗鲁，”李昇勋赔罪道。“如果那谣言是真的，我希望他们能照顾好彼此。”  
李昇勋的一只手放在姜昇润的下巴处，抬起他的脸好让他能够再次亲吻他。姜昇润非常乐意地默许了他的动作。他太容易在李昇勋的爱抚和亲吻中迷失自我。他也太容易被李昇勋认领，在他的信息素中安定下来。  
“你在要进入热潮期的时候太温柔了。”李昇勋评价，把两个人的额头靠在了一起。姜昇润感觉到血液在涌入他的脸颊和耳尖。一个尖刻的反驳已经在他的舌尖滚动，准备喷射咆哮，但是姜昇润找不到这样做的理由。至少不能在李昇勋闻起来这么美好的时候。对姜昇润来说，李昇勋闻起来就像柠檬草和鲜薄荷。强而舒缓。  
“闭嘴吧。”姜昇润咕哝，努力从李昇勋长长的扑扇的睫毛上挪开视线，但很快宣告失败。李昇勋的凝视把他的注意力拉了回去。这不公平，姜昇润在李昇勋温柔地吮吻他的下唇的时候想，光靠这样吻他，李昇勋就能对他的想法和身体产生巨大的影响。姜昇润所能感到的、嗅到的、尝到的一切，都是李昇勋。  
李昇勋的手机又开始在口袋里震动。  
“我敢打赌又是南太铉。没耐心的小孩。”李昇勋抽身后轻笑道。尽管很遗憾，姜昇润还是放开了李昇勋。“我必须现在离开了，不然我们永远也追不上其他人。”  
姜昇润跟着李昇勋走到玄关，安静地看着李昇勋穿上他的鞋，戴好无檐便帽和围巾。姜昇润的手找不到事做，只好插在运动裤的口袋里。当李昇勋终于穿戴整齐，挎好斜肩包，转过身来对着他的时候，姜昇润感到一阵下坠感。姜昇润想让他留下来。他也知道，只要他开口，李昇勋就会照做。  
“你真的确定你会没关系吗？”李昇勋又重复了一遍先前的问题，穿着鞋拖着脚走了几步。这一次，姜昇润成了两人之间更高的那一个，他从站着的楼梯那里借来了多余的几英寸。  
让他留下来的要求容易到可笑。这个要求和借口已经在姜昇润的舌尖蓄势待发。太容易了。  
但今晚是满月之夜，而姜昇润知道和族群一起奔跑，感受族群的团结的纽带是李昇勋喜欢的消遣。在现下的都市生活中，同族们只能在满月之夜真正碰面，这也让这些会面对他们来说变得更加特殊珍贵。每个人都有一种归属感，而姜昇润并不想从他身上夺走这个东西。即使他体内的狼正在咆哮嘶吼，希望他的伴侣留下来，他也不能变得那么自私。  
“当然，我不会有事的。”  
现在轮到姜昇润掐李昇勋的脸了，然后他柔软地、不带一丝情欲地亲吻他。这实际上都算不上一个吻，只是唇与唇之间简短的按压，但这安抚了姜昇润体内的狼，至少在现在这一会儿是如此。李昇勋朝他微笑，告诉他他会在明早回来，如果有什么事情只管发简讯给他，他会尽快答复。  
姜昇润揶揄他，让他把他的歉意与爱带回族群。

满月很美：漆黑的夜空中月亮大且圆，被细碎的星星环绕。整个卧室都被刷上一层苍白的光辉，像魔法一样神奇。姜昇润感到一阵强烈的和同族一起在月下变身奔跑嚎叫的渴望。但这还不足以控制他的身体。他们作为狼的本能在那些十年内越来越弱，而被保留下来的本能就是那些最强硬最基本的，比如像同族、归属感、交配、繁殖以及觅食。  
狼，特别是像姜昇润这样的，正处于热潮期或者将要处于热潮期的、alpha也正处于发情期的omega是被满月之行拒之门外的。除了他们会在这些天相比起狼表现得更像人类，一个处于热潮期的Omega释放出的信息素对于那些年轻、还未拥有伴侣的狼来说就好比烈性春药。除了最主要的alpha和beta，一些其他的omega也会受到影响。由于这能触发其他狼的热潮期和发情期，所以大多数这样的omega都选择退出。离下次满月还有一个月，尽管姜昇润真的很想参加，但是热潮期绝对不是可以拿来开玩笑的一件事。  
但现在，姜昇润除了让体内的狼安静，躺倒在他们床板旁的枕头上无事可做。这张次大号的床对仅仅一个姜昇润来说还是太大了。尽管现在已经是十二月了，窗户还是开了一条细缝，透明的窗帘在风中轻柔地摇晃。  
卧室因为外面冬天的微风而相当凉爽，但姜昇润的身体却在一秒秒升温。前面的几个小时里，他身体里的热潮还可以忍受。这热潮以微弱的，难以注意的形式开始发展，不断生长，直到烧透他整个身体。很快，他的意识就被唤醒了，在他的胃里激烈翻滚。  
即使李昇勋不在，他也早就做好了平息姜昇润热潮的准备。在姜昇润那边的床头柜上放了一个装满水的水瓶，也摆好了纸巾、毛巾和湿巾。尽管没有亲眼看见，姜昇润知道李昇勋把他们衣柜里的那个黑箱子也挖了出来。  
李昇勋和姜昇润才同居了短短的三个星期。他们在过去的三年里在大学里相识并成为了朋友。而他们从朋友转变到情侣的过程缓慢到连他们的朋友都感到厌烦。在成为朋友大概两年半后他们终于开始约会。现在姜昇润大四，正在赶自己的论文，李昇勋则在一年前毕业，现在白天在幼儿园工作，晚上在一间舞室兼职。  
这是姜昇润和李昇勋在一起后度过的第一次热潮期。这本来也该是他们俩第一次一起度过的热潮期。男性omega一年只有一到四次热潮，但这次却是姜昇润今年以来的第一次，并且现在已经是十二月了。热潮期既是诅咒也是祝福：独身时是诅咒，有伴侣时则为祝福。  
既然现在他的热潮还处在一个低酝的阶段，姜昇润翻滚着压住肚子，尝试在他还能入睡的时候先睡一会儿。

 

六个小时后，他的血液已不再满足于温吞的状态而开始在血管里沸腾。他的体温已经能够冲破屋顶，连打开窗户也无济于事。这更像一种如果不抓挠就永远无法停止的瘙痒。他的衣服早就被他脱掉了，堆在床上。  
姜昇润还在趴着。他的脸埋进枕头里——李昇勋的枕头，好让那令人眩晕的、残留的气味充斥他的感官，安抚他的躁动。姜昇润的耳朵热得要烧起来了，他的臀部在新换的床单上蹭来蹭去，以缓解他两腿之间的疼痛。他掰开自己的大腿，又因为因此发出的粘腻的声音而瑟缩。可笑的是，他已经这么湿了，滑腻的水渍顺着裂缝流到他的双球上。  
房间里的空气感觉太令人窒息，似乎室内的氧气远远不够。他整个身体都被覆盖上了一层薄薄的汗液，水滴顺着他的脸侧滴下来。拿出床底下那个装满玩具的黑箱子的诱惑是如此强大。那是姜昇润的小小收藏，是他在还没有配偶的那些年里收集的各种各样的肛塞和按摩棒。他有一个使用感极其逼真的假阴茎，但在他开始和李昇勋约会后，那个东西就再也无法满足他。  
姜昇润在把两只手指伸进他的褶皱里时发出呻吟，仅仅从触碰到的床单就能感觉到他现在有多湿。那两根手指很容易就滑进了他的身体里，在他推到第二个指节时褶皱也只有轻微的拉扯。当他把手指抽出来又狠狠插进去的时候，姜昇润忍不住想象那其实是李昇勋又细又长的手指。姜昇润把他的大腿掰得更开，膝盖深埋进床垫里，尽量在他用手指操自己的时候保持平衡。  
大概只用了五分钟，在他高潮来临前，他填进去的中指找到了前列腺。他咬住枕套——感受他没有触碰他的阴茎而达到的第一次席卷全身的高潮。随之而来的是短暂的放松——仅仅停留了几分钟。他身体里的余烬再次燃烧起来，像烟花一样唤醒体内的冲动。  
一次热潮期通常会持续两天，但也能持续一个星期。最好的度过这段时间的方法就是找个人帮你一起挺过这一关。Alpha的帮助并不是必需品，但是独处会让一切事情都变得慢起来：因为你的身体时刻准备着交媾，如果它认为自己即将怀孕，你也就会更容易地被抚慰。成结标记，和一个alpha上床是最好的方法，但是姜昇润更喜欢的只是当热潮期来临时不要一个人呆着罢了。  
姜昇润侧身，背对着门，小心不溅在床单上。他用滑溜溜的手攥住床单，用鼻子大声呼吸，努力克制自己手淫的冲动。这么多年，姜昇润学到的就是如果他直到最渴望的那一刻再伸手抚慰自己，高潮就会更加凶猛地将他淹没，热潮期也会褪去的更加迅速。尽管他可能已经至少在这个状态过了绝妙的三天了。  
李昇勋说过他只离开一个晚上，但是考虑到族群在昨晚跑了多远，他可能几天内都不会回来，留下姜昇润一个人孤独地抵抗他的热潮期。一如既往的，这阻止不了姜昇润渴望着他的伴侣，阻止不了他用身上的每根纤维来许愿李昇勋能够在这里帮他。  
“哥……”姜昇润可怜巴巴地低语，合上眼睛，试着让自己冷静下来。  
像在做梦一样，床因为另一个增加的重量而些许下陷。在姜昇润反应过来之前，他已经被熟悉的柠檬香草气味包围。一块温暖的、赤裸的、干燥的皮肤压在姜昇润的背上，纤瘦的手臂环住了他的腰，把他的背拉进一个温暖的胸膛。  
“昇勋哥。”姜昇润喘气，努力挣开怀抱直到他把头转到一个能够看到李昇勋的位置。是柠檬香草，但也混合着汗水、陆地、森林。是满月之行的味道。姜昇润啜泣着，任由李昇勋的信息素包裹住他，渗入大脑的每一个角落，‘完完全全侵略他。  
姜昇润体内的狼极度兴奋地嚎叫，他的伴侣现在已经回来了。  
“乖，乖，我就在这里。”李昇勋极尽温柔地讲，用一个胳膊肘支撑着自己，俯下身将一个缓慢的、慵懒的吻印在姜昇润的嘴唇上。他长长的手伸到姜昇润的一个大腿下，将它举起来。  
“举着。”李昇勋在姜昇润的唇上低语。姜昇润照做，用他的手保持着他的大腿举起这个动作，并尝试忽略这感觉有多重。  
李昇勋打断了这个吻，呆在姜昇润身侧，在他的眼睑上印下一个个绵柔悠长的吻。真是温柔绅士的举动。但相反地，李昇勋的手指正在姜昇润大开的两腿之间滑动，公然无视他坚硬的、渗着前液的、正笔直指向胃部的性器。  
“昇润，你好湿。”李昇勋贴在姜昇润的耳边低语，食指勾着他的褶皱，温柔缓慢地插了进去。一声呻吟在姜昇润的胸膛间震动：他颤抖着，手指紧紧抓着自己的大腿。李昇勋继续用两根手指操着他，不久又加到第三根，在姜昇润的身体里卷曲抽动。  
李昇勋用手指把他操开而发出的湿漉漉的、淫荡的声音让姜昇润的脸颊逐渐涨红，他的牙齿深陷进自己的下唇中，拒绝高潮。即使是这样简单的动作也能让他的身体刺痛，阴茎坚硬，龟头红润。但是有李昇勋在这里就好，知道他会帮助他，照顾好他。  
姜昇润不断地请求恳求。不确定他除了“昇勋哥”和“求求你”之外还说了什么。然后他尖叫。李昇勋贴着他的脸发出轻笑：他细长的手指捅到了姜昇润肿胀的腺体。虽然不是很能确定能否让姜昇润高潮，但是非常肯定的是能让他一下子就像水一样软了身体。李昇勋指尖的每一次摩擦都让细小的愉悦的火花流窜过姜昇润的全身，逼他到达顶峰边界。  
“我觉得差不多了，你说呢？”李昇勋说。姜昇润能听见自己脸上的傻笑，如果他有那么点头脑清醒，就绝对会给自己一脚。李昇勋从姜昇润的身体里抽出自己的手指，在他的大腿上擦去那些滑腻的液体。  
李昇勋调整了一下他们的位置，让姜昇润又一次侧身躺着，背靠着他的胸膛。他一只手放在姜昇润的胳膊下，支撑着他并让他靠着自己的身体，另一只手放在他自己的两腿之间。  
当李昇勋的龟头缓慢地推进他身体里的时候，姜昇润漏出一声喘息。尽管有那些早些时候李昇勋做了的前戏和姜昇润自己用手指操自己的消遣，他还是令人惊叹的紧。姜昇润从唇间发出呼吸般的细小呻吟。他合上眼睛，感觉自己正一寸一寸吞进李昇勋的性器。无法自控地，他歪头，露出脖颈，向李昇勋表示自己的顺从。  
当李昇勋的阴茎整根没入姜昇润身体里的时候，他难以自持地发出一声轻柔的咒骂。温暖干燥的嘴唇印上姜昇润赤裸的脖颈及后颈上凸起的伤疤。李昇勋紧捏住姜昇润的大腿和胸部，在抽出来的空隙亲吻姜昇润的太阳穴，只在龟头将他撑开的时候微微停顿。  
“求、求求你。”姜昇润近乎耳语地说道，他的左手攥住床单，右手在身后摸索到李昇勋劲瘦的臀部。“标记我。”  
姜昇润已经在因为李昇勋操弄他的狂喜而爆发的内啡肽中迷失。他扭动着自己的屁股，听到李昇勋咕哝着一些毫无意义的、安抚性的轻声细语，嘴唇擦过他的耳廓。姜昇润想，没有任何一样东西、任何一个人能像李昇勋这样将他填满得又好又深。李昇勋有能力把他身上烧灼的疼痛从大火降至火苗，即使无法完全消除，但也没有那么疼痛难忍、苛刻非常。  
李昇勋改变了角度，又狠狠地将自己顶进姜昇润的身体里。在他的龟头擦过姜昇润的前列腺的时候，姜昇润因为这灌注全身的快感而无法自控地哭喊出声。李昇勋不断将他推上快感的巅峰，一点一点将他逼至高潮。  
李昇勋对他的影响实在是压倒性的、甚至到了不公平的地步。即使在高热的情潮正在撕裂他的身体的时候，只要李昇勋在他身边呆着，就能够使他寻回平静。通过他的触碰、或仅仅是他的寥寥几句话语，李昇勋体内的狼就能让姜昇润的找到归属，好像他们生来就属于彼此。  
那是有关于结合最好最美妙的事情。李昇勋和姜昇润亲密无间，是无法分割的整体。  
房间里充斥着皮肤互相摩擦，李昇勋的屁股撞击姜昇润大腿的声音。李昇勋沉默着，只发出愉悦的咕哝声。姜昇润能感觉到李昇勋的结在他身体里不断胀大，让每一个推进都更加紧密。姜昇润的脑袋在旋转，身体像绳索般绷直。他要射了。  
“昇勋哥，拜托。”姜昇润喘气，抓住李昇勋的胳膊。  
“我在。”李昇勋在他太阳穴旁低语，他又抽送几次，直到结卡住无法拔出，牢牢把他锁在姜昇润的身体里。李昇勋用手指抚摸着姜昇润的臀部，又顺着他的胸膛一路向下。他长而灵巧的手指在姜昇润的龟头上打转，以一种极其缓慢的速度。因为结堵在姜昇润的身体里，难以拔出，李昇勋只能浅浅地戳刺，转换角度让自己的肿胀的结摩擦过姜昇润的。  
“我的昇润。”李昇勋低吼，咬住姜昇润后颈处的伤疤。那是姜昇润作为他的伴侣的和omega的最明显的物证。当他咬住的时候，一阵痛楚夹杂着快感贯穿了姜昇润的身体——他高潮了。他整个人僵住，胸膛起伏，由着李昇勋的手在他身体里不断动作，温柔又强硬地要他达到二次高潮。当白噪音充斥着他的耳朵，他的身体已经麻木了。  
姜昇润的高潮让他更紧地吸住了李昇勋的性器，把他也送上了巅峰。他呻吟着，感受着李昇勋在啃咬他的标记的时候，性器在他体内抽搐，射了他满满一肚子。  
光是想象这个画面就可以让姜昇润再达到一次高潮。  
他们两个的身体都滑溜溜、湿乎乎的。这房间现在闻起来就像性事本身，但是姜昇润不介意。他从来不介意。当姜昇润终于在高潮后回魂，感受到李昇勋已经暂时让他远离了热潮期，而李昇勋正在又长又重地舔吻过他的伤疤。  
“谢谢你回来了，哥。”姜昇润过了一会儿小声道，他把玩着李昇勋的手指，任由李昇勋的嘴唇在他脖子和肩膀上流连，留下细碎的吻。他哼唧着，低低的声音在姜昇润的身体里震动着。他仍意犹未尽。  
李昇勋压在姜昇润的身上，胳膊肘支起上半身，朝他展现了一个柔软无害的微笑。他眨了眨眼。  
“我爱你。”他厚脸皮地说道，咧着嘴笑得极为开心。  
姜昇润的脸迅速地开始燃烧。于是他用一个吻堵住了李昇勋的嘴。

 

*起范：Kibum。我不知道这个具体是指哪里，所以这样翻译。


End file.
